Free Slave
by Beckitt Lewis
Summary: If you wish I can place my mark on you and then my men would know that you are my property and not theirs to touch." Naruto murmured into his slave's ear. Sasuke pulled away and cast his eyes downward."I am yours to do whatever it is you wish, Master." TRIGGER WARNING: forced slavery, dub con, sexual assault, near death etc
1. Greeting Gift

Author's note: So, recently I watched a movie called The Eagle, and it inspired me to write, yet again, an AU, yaoi story about Naruto and Sasuke during the time period of the movie, when Rome took control of South Britain. (Roughly 140AD) So, Naruto is a roman centurion and Sasuke is his Briton slave, and his enemy from the country that Rome is trying to conquer. I put in a lot of research for this fic, so please be respectful of that.

Disclaimer: The characters Naruto and Sasuke belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The theme belongs to the movie, The Eagle, and everything else is mine.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Slave & Master

Thank you very much to my illustrious beta: Nessie-san for all your hard work! You're the best! 3

Chapter 1: Yours to Command

Naruto sighed, sitting up straighter in his wooden chair. His fingers quivered from holding a quill for so long. A small bead of sweat slid past his temple, attempting to escape his skin and the sun's midday rays. In contemplation, however, Naruto would never complain about his work. Following in his father's footsteps, he'd joined the army, and had made sure to push himself harder than anyone else in his class. He had surpassed them all, earned the status of Praefectus Castrorum_, _Camp Commander, and now found himself in charge of a whole unit.

He tallied the new stock of grain that arrived that morning, noticing that the unit was three bails short from the last week.

Naruto inhaled the stifling air of dust and dry dirt. In the corner of his eye he saw a boy standing in the entrance to his room. Naruto exhaled loudly; he hated being interrupted from his work.

"Who are you?" he barked, wasting no time so he could get his work done as quickly as possible.

"My name is Sasuke sir, son of Fugaku, from the Briton tribe of White Fan in the North. I have been bought to assist you."

Naruto looked him up and down. Boyish features, dirty hands and face, matted hair, and ripped clothing. He was far too pale and thin, with bruises and small wounds across his body, a typical appearance for a slave.

"How old are you, slave?"

"In Roman count, nineteen." Sasuke replied curtly. "Master." He quipped very quickly, as if he'd almost forgotten his place, but only for a moment.

Naruto hummed in approval. His slave looked far younger than he said. Ah well, he seemed quiet and polite.

"Tend to my horse," he ordered, trying to get rid of him. The slave nodded briskly before turning around and dashing out the door.

Naruto returned to his work, his knee twitching uncontrollably after being still for so long. He re-read his calculations and letters to the various Lieutenants in order to request approval for different expansions and adjustments needed for his camp. When he finally finished, he stretched, got up, and walked towards the barracks, so he could see how his men were fairing.

The night was still. Naruto briskly walked along the wooden walls that encompassed his home, his men and his dream. Here, in command of one hundred men, he guarded the last fortress in South Britain and the closest to enemy lines. Content with the state of his compound - it was meticulously kept - he marched briskly back to his sleeping quarters.

The blond quietly walked through the front door and moved aside the long curtain he had placed there for privacy. He stood beside his bed and began removing his armor. His breastplate was first. Naruto took a cloth from his nightstand and slowly polished it, making every swipe with his hand calculated to ensure all dust and dirt fell away from the precarious metal.

Very softly, he heard a murmur from a corner of his room. Naruto picked up his sword and unsheathed it. He crept slowly towards a huddle under an alcove near the rear exit of his quarters. With caution, he grasped the man's shoulder and shook it.

"Laosk ac'hanon ma-unan!"* the young man screamed in terror.

Naruto abruptly pulled away. It was his slave. The boy shuddered vehemently and continued to scream in his native tongue.

"Sikour! Dihan! Paouez!"*

Naruto placed his hand firmly on the boy's arm and pulled, attempting to get his slave up.

With a startled cry the boy awoke. His dark eyes widened in terror upon seeing his master in front of him. Naruto noticed that the slave's tunic had been torn from shoulder to hip and that a fresh set of bruises marked his torso.

"Who did this to you?" the blond whispered harshly.

His slave cowered, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"Answer me!" Naruto commanded.

"The Optio, master." Sasuke replied.

"Why?"Naruto retorted. The slaves face became flushed. He began to stutter.

"I was tending to your horse, as you requested, Master, when your Optio came and began making strange gestures. He- he touched me, and I refused him, so he beat me." Sasuke's words came out in a terrified, hoarse whisper. Naruto grasped the young man's upper arm in a vice grip, and approached the younger man to his chest, in an attempt to hug him.

"It's alright. I will make sure that Quintus apologizes to you personally tomorrow. He should not have touched my property." Naruto said calmly.

"You believe me?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"It isn't the first time that my Optio made an advance to a young man. If you wish I can place my mark on you and then my men would know that you are my property and not theirs to touch." Naruto murmured into his slave's ear. The young man pulled away and cast his eyes downward.

"I am yours to do whatever it is you wish, Master."

Naruto motioned for Sasuke to come closer to his bed. He removed his armband, which had his rank imprinted upon and firmly clasped it to his slave's left arm. The Briton fingers roamed over the article gently as if to cherish it. He looked into the deep blue eyes of his master and nodded in gratitude.

"Now…Sasuke, how is it that you were in my chambers?" Naruto demanded, trying to be nice by using the slave's name.

"I looked for you, but I couldn't find you Master, so I hid here. Please forgive me! It will never happen again!" Sasuke pleaded, the terror returning to his features.

Naruto chuckled. "You may sleep over there." He said, pointing to a corner of his room where a bundle of cloaks and animal furs were stacked.

Sasuke nodded and moved towards the corner of the room. He placed the cloaks around him and used some furs as a pillow. The raven grabbed the thickest cape and used it for a blanket.

"Thank you, Master." He whispered.

"You will be taken care of as long as you stay my property." Naruto murmured. He smiled, staring at the slave. "In the morning, you should wash, and eat, I will give you a new tunic and a set of tasks to complete. Is that understood?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, Master." Sasuke confirmed.

Soon, his eyes began to droop and he quickly fell asleep. Naruto smiled.

"His face is so serene when he sleeps," the blond thought. Naruto had a general curiosity of the Britons. They were brave savages, using magic and barbaric methods to win battles. The young man so close to him however, was meek and peaceful. The blond finished polishing his armor, took off his sandals and lay in bed with nothing but his undershorts.

Naruto awoke before the sun rose like he did every morning. He put on his outer tunic and went to wake up Sasuke. His slave murmured and turned over. The Briton awoke with a start, tears falling from his face. Startled, Naruto grabbed his shoulders and brought the man to his chest. He wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'm here. There are no more bad dreams." Naruto whispered. Sasuke shivered a few times then raised his hands to grasp his master's tunic. Naruto peered down at him; Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and his eyes downcast. The blond grasped his chin and lifted his head.

"You should raise your head more, you have proud eyes," Naruto whispered.

The raven gasped, then, nodding, he stood up. Naruto motioned for him to come along. The blond grabbed a few of his old tunics from when he was smaller and a pair of sandals, a sash and some oils for washing as well as his own change of clothing.

"Come along, we must hurry before the sun rises and the rest of my men awake." Naruto whispered, "Slaves are not permitted to wash in the soldier's area." He spoke with a tone of amusement.

Sasuke looked confused as to why his master would permit him to accompany him, but he followed him nonetheless. They arrived at a large enclosure; Naruto opened the door with Sasuke close behind him. Naruto stripped off his tunic and other garments and stepped into the cold bathing pool.

"It's rather cold, but the water is clean." Naruto chattered, a smile on his face. Sasuke removed his clothes and entered the bath, shaking as he did. The raven began to hurriedly wash himself. Naruto scooped some water up and tossed it towards Sasuke, splashing his face.

"Slow down! If you stay in long enough your body will get used to it," Naruto said, chuckling. He was beginning to like the company of his slave. Sure enough, the raven slowed down, though his teeth still chattered. Naruto grabbed a vial of medicinal oil he had been given a while back.

"Come here Sasuke, I have something for your wounds," Naruto said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Master." The raven nodded. He approached his master. The water came up to his waist; his master, however, was a good deal taller, so Sasuke could see, well, everything.

He blushed. Men from his tribe did not bathe together, or share sleeping quarters like Romans in their camps. Naruto's large, tan hands spread the medicine over Sasuke's cuts and scabs. He tenderly rubbed the large bruise covering his torso, slowly turning Sasuke around he went to work on the lash marks on the raven's back.

"What did you do to get these?" Naruto questioned. The younger man's shoulders tensed, and then quickly relaxed again.

"I disobeyed." He whispered. Naruto was curious but felt like he shouldn't press the matter.

"How did you become a slave?" he asked instead. Sasuke gasped sharply when the medicine was placed directly on an infected wound near his shoulder blade.

"A Roman patrol attacked our village. We fought back. But the Romans had chariots; they killed my father, my mother and my brother, and took me as a sign to my village of what happens to Britons that rebel." Sasuke shuddered, remembering the horrible events of that day. "I was seventeen then, they beat me constantly, until we approached the nearest Roman conquered town, where they sold me." Naruto encircled his arms around the raven, nuzzling his now clean, soft hair. "Master, why are so kind to me?" Sasuke whispered, a pained expression on his face, because he had no idea how to deal with such a character change in a Roman. Never had a Roman told him to lift his face, or offered him a pile of warm furs to sleep on, or nursed his wounds.

"My father died when I was little. My mother used to hold me just like this, and it would make me feel safe. You are a slave, not a dog, and before a slave you were the son of a ruler. You should still be given some respect, regardless of the fact that you're an enemy." Naruto said softly. Sasuke turned around to face the blond. The first rays of the morning sun rose above the hills, and illuminated the deep blue eyes. "Come; you are clean now, let's get you to work." Naruto said as he pulled the younger man from the water.

Sasuke did everything his master told him. Naruto had no servants, only his fellow Roman officers and soldiers and Sasuke. The raven did mostly menial tasks. He fixed broken armor, cleaned the officer's quarters, helped the cooks with meals, and helped with fortifying the fort. He was fed as much as the infantrymen, and slept in a comfortable make-shift bed. He had clean clothes and he could bathe every day. If he didn't miss his home so terribly, and didn't have the status of a slave, he wouldn't mind this life.

Every night, when both he and his master were in his sleeping quarters, the Roman would ask him questions. How did his people hunt? Could they read and write their language? Did they have pets? Did they farm? What was a typical day for him in his tribe? All of which Sasuke answered truthfully. He had no reason to lie, after the Roman raid, what was left of his village had most likely moved; he had no idea who had survived, and his master never asked questions about his people's battle techniques, he simply seemed curious. It had been a few months since Sasuke was brought here as a gift to the new Centurion, and he felt as though he was adjusting to the life.

The evening horn blew signaling roll call. After this, the men would all go to their barracks for the night. Sasuke smiled, his work was done for the day.

The raven took off his tunic. Clothed in nothing but undergarments, he lay in his bed, comfortable and satisfied from a hard day's work. A few minutes later, Naruto came in, huffing and appearing far more agitated than usual. Sasuke sat up.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, remembering his master's request a few days ago that he use his first name in secret, when they were alone.

"It's the grain! They keep sending less and less now that the harvest is almost over, but my men need strength, and to eat every day! And command keeps sending me letters, pay cuts and extended duty times for my men. They get angrier and angrier every day." Tense, Naruto flopped onto his bed, harshly removing his armor and clothing. The blond lay naked, uncaring. He had far too much on his mind. Lately the men had been disrespecting him, especially about how he handled his slave. There were crude jokes: that Sasuke was actually a woman and his mistress, and the commander made her look like a male to ward off the men. Naruto found this talk infuriating. He looked over at Sasuke, whose blushing face was so beautiful it could push away all bad thoughts.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed, for some time now, he had started to find his master appealing. The gentle character and manly features enticed the little Briton. Romans were matriculate, keeping their faces shaven and their hair short. His master was well toned from hours of training his men how to fight, and long hours of labor outdoors gave him a dark skin tone. And never before, as a slave, had Sasuke been treated with respect, with admiration, with care. It made him feel warm inside.

"Sasuke come here." Naruto commanded. The raven complied; he got up from his bed and sat beside his master. The roman placed his arms around Sasuke, they had both become quite accustomed to this, it was a daily ritual that helped comfort Sasuke and soothe Naruto. "I want to give you back your freedom." Naruto whispered. Sasuke shivered, feeling his master's hot breath tickle his ear.

"Why would you do that?" the raven whispered, hopeful and scared at the same time.

"Because, you were meant to be free, you're the rightful leader of your people, you should return to them and aid them, you should never have to bow to anyone." Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned his head and looked at the deep blue eyes; he could see the truth in them, the sincerity.

"If you set me free, I shall never see you again." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked puzzled.

"Does this worry you?" he inquired.

"Yes, I've grown quite accustomed to your company." The raven replied. He could see a smile illuminating his master's features. Tanned arms held him tighter. Naruto's lips approached his neck and kissed softly.

Sasuke gasped. He had wished for this, secretly, this intimacy with his master. But confusion gripped his soul; he wished to be free just as much as he wished to stay by his master's side forever. His thinking went away as soon as his master began to suck the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Ahh!" he moaned loudly, pleasure sending shivers throughout his body. Naruto's hand clamped over the pale mouth.

"Shh! If anyone finds us, it will be your death!" Naruto whispered harshly. Large tan hands picked up the smaller, pale body and sat him in his lap. Sasuke's hands roamed over his master's chest, getting lower until he noticed the large erection begging to be touched. Sasuke's thumb slid over the head, and Naruto groaned.

The blond grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and crashed their lips together. The commander's tongue delved deep into his slave's, dominating the kiss, tasting him, savoring everything the pale man offered. Sasuke pulled back, and with timid strength, he bent down and kissed the rigid manhood of his master. Naruto's fingers snaked into his hair, grasping the black locks tightly.

The younger man began to lick up and down the tumescent length. He brought his lips around the head and sucked his way down, going as far as he dared, and bringing himself back up. Naruto's face was scrunched up in pleasure. He was biting the back of his hand. Barely audible groans escaped his mouth. This went on for several minutes, Sasuke attempting to differentiate every type of swipe of tongue, sucking motion and hand pumping he could think of. He fondled his master's ball sack, the tan hand pushed on the raven's head, encouraging the slave to suck deeper. Sasuke pulled back with a large gasp. He coughed a little.

"Sorry Master, I can't." Sasuke breathed out with a sigh. Naruto placed Sasuke on the bed and lay on top of him, he brought their erections together. Large tan hands encompassed both penises, and began pumping them simultaneously.

Sasuke writhed and gasped beneath the commander. He had never felt pleasure like this; warm wet hands squeezed his member flush against his master's pulsing manhood. His hands worked faster and faster, squeezing both lengths together, until they almost became one pulsating unit. Sasuke's fingers gripped Naruto's shoulders painfully, his nails leaving marks.

"Na-Naruto, almost…I'm almost there!" Sasuke gasped, biting his lip to prevent any other sound from being emitted.

Naruto's hands fervently pumped faster and harder than before. Within seconds, Sasuke's load was all over his hand. He let out a silent scream as the bliss of orgasm took over him; Naruto was not far behind, he groaned, biting on Sasuke's shoulder to stifle his moan. The blond got off his lover and brought Sasuke closer. A pale hand nuzzled a tan chest, a tanned arm encircled pale shoulders, both bodies side by side almost, melting into one another.

"Karout a ran ac'hanout" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"What?" Sasuke looked happy, and shocked, almost at the same time.

"You didn't understand me?" Naruto replied, a little hurt.

"Do you mean it? Do you really…love me?" Sasuke whispered, scared. Naruto let out a roaring laughter.

"Of course I meant it. Took me forever to find out how to say it in your language though, haha." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Me too; da garout a ran." Sasuke replied. He nuzzled the warm tan chest in front of him. Sasuke never wanted to let Naruto go. Not now not ever.

Suddenly the sound of marching broke the silence. Naruto quickly put on his undergarments, and picked up his sword. The Optio and several guards entered the sleeping quarters.

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato, Centurion commander of the 6th Unit in South Briton, you are hereby charged with indecent acts with the enemy, patronizing with the enemy, and conspiring against the great nation of Rome. Your punishment: You are to be flogged for 30 lashes, stripped of you title, dishonorably discharged from the Army. After your punishment, you, along with all your possessions, will be banished to North Britain to spend the remainder of your days. Your slave, Sasuke, is to be hung at noon tomorrow. Any failure to comply will mean immediate death." The Optio smirked. "Guards! Place them in the barricade!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Dictionary

Optio: second in command to the Centurion (Naruto's number 2)

Praefectus Castrorum: Camp Director, in Latin.

Laosk ac'hanon ma-unan: Leave me alone, in Briton.

Sikour! Dihan! Paouez!: Help!Stop!No! in Briton.

Karout a ran ac'hanout: I love you, in Briton.

Da garout a ran: I love you too, in Briton.


	2. Captured Lovers

Author's note: I wrote this in one of my university lectures, while eating popcorn. I was trying so hard not to cry, and failed; my prof asked what was wrong and I couldn't answer. Goddammit, why do I always embarrass myself in class? Anyways, here is the long anticipated chapter two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters Naruto and Sasuke belong to Masashi Kishimoto; everything else belongs to me.

Warnings: OOC, AU, slavery, yaoi, torture scenes….have a box of tissues near you.

Chapter 2: A Moment Too Soon

"AAH!" Naruto screamed rattling the wooden bars with his hands.

This was absolute madness! Why? It made no sense! Why had he been arrested? His mind was racing but more than anything, he was worried about Sasuke who had been placed in a dog crate outside the barricade. It had rained last night, and although the commander could not see him, he could hear him shiver; no matter how many times Naruto called out, his slave refused to answer. Naruto was deeply worried that he was unconscious, or worse.

It was almost time for him to receive his lashes. He was looking forward to it. His muscles were tense and he was simply itching for an escape. It would happen; Naruto would do anything for Sasuke to be free.

Two guards arrived at the door to his cell; one of them drew his bow and pointed an arrow directly at Naruto's chest. The blond sighed; they weren't taking any chances of him escaping. He followed them reluctantly to the whipping post. They tied his hands to the top, and pushed him down, his knees landing on hard earth. They ripped his tunic so that his back was bare. From the corner of his eye he saw the prosecutor pull the three tong whip, with barbs and shards of glass at the end. Naruto closed his eyes and prayed to his forefathers for strength and bravery.

Sasuke crouched trembling in his cage. He could not sit up fully, he was soaked wet from the rain last night, and he was shivering violently, most likely from a fever. He'd heard Naruto yell at him all through the night, but it had felt like a dream, and even if it had been real, he was a dead man, and he wished for Naruto to move on. If Naruto got to live, Sasuke was content. He did not need anything else but the knowledge that Naruto was going to stay alive.

From a distance he could see his lover being tied to the whipping post, his back facing him. Sasuke couldn't look, he couldn't bear to see his beloved being hurt because of him. It was all Sasuke's fault; everything was his fault. The raven squeezed his eyes shut, but it did nothing, he heard everything instead. A jingle of the whip, the pieces of glass clinking together, and then a strong snap as it made contact with flesh, followed by a strangled groan. Again and again and again, until the muffled cries turned to yells which turned to screams of agony. Sasuke was sobbing. He deserved to die; he deserved a thousand deaths for causing his beloved to suffer so much.

The guards dragged Naruto back to his cell. He was still conscious, which was quite a feat. Most men died from the same punishment. One of the guards left; the other, a young infantryman, bent down and whispered a long strew of words into the commander's ear. A small smile spread onto Naruto's face.

"Can he be brought here for his last moments?" The blond asked. The infantryman nodded.

Sasuke was pulled out of his cage. Unable to see through the torrents of tears falling from his eyes, the raven was sure that it was time for his execution. He was shaking, terrified, but strangely at peace. It was his time, he deserved it, and with this, Naruto would be set free. Instead they threw him into a cell. Sasuke wiped his eyes and looked at the still form of his lover at his feet.

"Naruto? Naruto! Please answer me!" Sasuke cried out, gently touching the blond hair.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto whispered, his voice strained.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should never have hid in your quarters, I should never have gotten close to you!" Sasuke whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Naruto brought his hand up and feebly cupped Sasuke's cheek.

"You should raise your head, you have proud eyes." He whispered. Sasuke held the hand to his face, kissing the palm, and nodded. "Let's just talk for now, let's pretend that it's simply you and me, back in my bed." The blond whispered.

The sun shone brightly overhead; it was the noon hour. Guards came for Sasuke, they ripped him away from Naruto's embrace, the blond struggled to keep him, but a sword was placed at his jugular, with one look at Sasuke's terrified face he lowered his arms. Sasuke's features relaxed, though he looked morbid.

"Karout a ran ac'hanout." Sasuke whispered, just so that Naruto could hear him. Crystal blue eyes met dark onyx, both held pained expressions. The blond poured all his love in his gaze, Sasuke's lip quivered and he turned away as the guards walked him away.

They brusquely tied his hands behind his back with rope, and made him stand on a bench, and placed a noose around his neck. This was it. Sasuke closed his eyes, he could see Naruto's smile, he heard every phrase he spoke to him, he remembered every good moment, every warm feeling. A Roman officer read out his crimes, but Sasuke muted out his words. In his mind all there was inside was his lover. For the moment he was at bliss. The bench was kicked out from under him. Suddenly he dropped, it felt like his stomach did a flip, the thick rope tightened around his neck, it hurt, it squeezed, he felt blood rush to his head, and he couldn't breathe. It felt like enormous pressure was surrounding his head. It was all over.

The infantryman opened Naruto's cell quietly. The blond followed him silently, a horse with enough goods to last for some time waited for him behind a tent. He quickly jumped onto the saddle. He could see the guards placing the noose around Sasuke's neck; he was not going to make it in time. He quietly walked the horse towards the hanging block; suddenly the bench was kicked out from underneath Sasuke. Naruto charged.

With a loud cry, the blond threw his sword at the rope meant to kill his lover. It snapped, and Sasuke fell to the ground with a loud thump. Naruto bent down and grabbed the back of his tunic, picked up the younger man and threw him in front of him on his saddle. All around him guards took out their weapons and attempted to stop him, but the blond kicked the horse's sides sharply. The beast galloped as fast as it could, charged past the closing gates, and far away from the encampment.

Once they were miles away from the border, Naruto halted the horse, picked up Sasuke and placed him gently on the mossy earth. Naruto bent his head down, the raven's heart was beating, and he felt his chest expand. The blond breathed a sigh of relief; Sasuke was going to be fine. He took out some medicine from a pouch in the saddle and spread it on the large bruise across Sasuke's windpipe. The blond tied the horse to a nearby stream where it could eat or drink and - more importantly - rest. Naruto then placed his cloak over himself and Sasuke and nestled himself beside him. He slept on his stomach and placed his arm around Sasuke's waist. Everything would be alright.

Sasuke woke up with a stir. He gasped loudly, his lungs trying desperately to fill with air. He looked down and saw a tan arm surrounding his waist. He looked around; they were in a clearing, somewhere in Britain. Sasuke smiled, they were free.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke chuckled; he gently pushed the large arm off his torso. Naruto did not stir. Sasuke shook his lover, he shouted, Naruto made no movement. The raven removed the cloak from the blonde's back, the lashes were deep, infected…and he had lost so much blood. Sasuke was beside himself, he was going to lose his beloved, all over again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Karout a ran ac'hanout: I love you in Briton


	3. New Beginning

Author's Note: Here is the long anticipated chapter three! This one came quite difficulty for me, most likely because Sasuke is SO OOC. It bothers me, but at the same time it doesn't, most likely because I wish Sasuke was more like the way I portray him in this story. To those that asked: There is one more chapter, it will be the last one, sort of like and epilogue of sorts. Stay posted! My dear friend Memoriez drew Naruto in his roman centurion uniform, it is very sexy do check it out: .com/messages/#/d3akst9

Disclaimer: The characters Sasuke and Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto; everything else belongs to me.

Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Anal, Oral

Thank you so much to the talented Nessie-san for your amazing beta skills! I would be lost without you!

Sasuke charged down the hidden trails, his face stung from different tree branches snapping upon contact. The horse galloped as fast as he could make her go. Sasuke kept praying to every god he knew, both Roman and Briton: hopefully one of them would favor his lover.

The blond lay on his stomach in front of Sasuke on the saddle, his body trembling viciously, his tan features a pale green, the area around his eyes dark. He was groaning. Sasuke feared that Naruto was entering the afterlife. Faster and faster, he urged the horse to keep going farther. Eventually he noticed familiar settings and breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He felt so very heavy. He appeared to be in some kind of mud hut. An elderly lady sat beside him, she was cleaning bloodied cloths. Upon seeing him awake, she hurriedly got up and ran out the door. The blond was confused but moments later Sasuke rushed in, tears of relief in his eyes.

"Thank the gods! You're alive!" Sasuke sat on the bed beside Naruto, and gently hugged his shoulders, the blond smiled and held his lover closer.

"How long have I been asleep?" Naruto whispered.

"Almost twelve days. I thought I'd lost you." Sasuke replied, gently bringing his lips to the blond's cheek. Naruto turned and kissed him full on the lips. "I missed you so much." The raven whispered.

"I dreamed about you," the commander replied. Their foreheads touched. Their eyes closed. They breathed in unison, simply relishing in the fact that they were together. The blue eyes opened wide. "Sasuke, where are we?" he asked.

"This is my village. My elder brother survived the Roman attack years ago, and he is now the clan leader. He was overjoyed to see me. Our healers saved you. When you can walk I will show you to everyone," Sasuke replied. He seemed almost giddy. He had after all, received the greatest gift. He was free and returned to his people and Naruto was with him.

"They know that I am Roman. Why haven't they killed me?" The blond asked, fear in his eyes.

"I told them you saved my life. I owe you a lifetime of servitude. I am the clan leader's brother, they dare not disobey me," Sasuke replied. Everything was going to be alright.

"But what about our…relationship?" Naruto asked. The blond finally had Sasuke all to himself; he did not wish to have to let him go ever again, or have to hide his love.

"I don't know, for now you should focus on getting better." Sasuke whispered. He kissed the blond once more, and stood up, a smile on his lips. "Go back to sleep, I will bring you some supper later."

With that Sasuke quietly exited the hut. The clan's best healer was respectfully waiting outside the entrance. She bowed her head in respect and went back inside to take care of her patient.

Sasuke hadn't told Naruto that he'd had to beg his brother and the village leaders to even keep Naruto alive. Had it not been for the fact that the blond had indeed saved his life, he would have been executed upon entry to the village.

Though many of the elders were still angry, the act of Sasuke racing to this village and bringing Naruto to the healers was saving his life. Sasuke's life debt had been repaid. Upon full recovery Naruto should be expelled from the village and returned to Rome.

The raven had argued that Naruto had been exiled from Rome and any of its conquered countries. When his brother, Itachi asked why, Sasuke didn't reply. His brother knew, Sasuke was sure of it. Relationships between men was uncommon but not discouraged. But a Roman and a Briton…such a thing would never be allowed. It had almost killed Sasuke, while residing in the Roman army camp.

Had Naruto treated him like any other slave, had his master beaten him, and given him scraps, then everyone would have simply looked away. However Naruto was too kind. He had fallen in love with the mysterious brunette after a few days of getting to know him. He could not treat him horribly. Because of this, things went wrong; it was all Sasuke's fault. The raven looked to the heavens for some kind of help.

Naruto coughed as the bitter soup slid down his throat.

"Does it taste bad?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you make it?" The blond asked. Sasuke nodded. "Then it tastes splendid," the commander stated with a smile.

"It does not! You liar!" The raven scoffed, pulling away the soup bowl from Naruto. A small smile spread on his face. His lover returned the smile. "I'm sorry for everything; it's all my fault." The raven whispered, sitting next to Naruto on the bed roll.

"What are you talking about?" The blond whispered.

"I hid in you chambers. I acted like a frightened coward. You took pity on me. Because of that you treated me differently than you would a normal slave and that's why you were punished. I'm so sorry!" Sasuke rushed out. His face was sombre. The blond grabbed his lover's chin and brought it close to his. Their eyes met.

"I treated you better because you deserved it. Never once did I ever feel pity for you." The blond muttered harshly. "I respected you; I was curious about you - your past, your people - and then I fell for you. My punishment had nothing to do with you." Naruto proclaimed, his eyes full of passion.

"It did-"

"No it didn't! Quintus, my Optio, was after my position all along. He was the one who bought you as a gift to me; he knew I opposed the ill treatment of slaves and that I would treat you slightly better. However, upon meeting you I treated you like an equal, almost better than my own men. He used that to his advantage - spread rumors that I was giving you information, that we were spies. Then he went to the senate with false tales. They had no choice but to exile me and execute you," Naruto said, his eyes full of sadness, betrayal, hurt. Sasuke was shocked.

"How long have you known this?" he whispered.

"One of my loyal infantrymen informed me while I was in the prison. He was one of the few soldiers that knew what was really happening, they were the ones who prepared for our release, gave us a horse with necessities for survival. They helped me save your life, Sasuke." The commander whispered, his forehead touching his lovers. They embraced each other, holding each other close.

"I never did thank you for saving me." The raven whispered. He straddled his lover, his backside resting comfortably against the blonde's strong thighs.

"Then show your gratitude with me, right now." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's mouth. The pale man shivered. Naruto slowly bucked his hips upward, making his lover slide down to rest upon his clothed erection. "Let me make love to you." The commander whispered, his eyes staring intently back into obsidian orbs. Sasuke's features showed embarrassment mixed with fear. "I'll be gentle, Sasuke," the blond reassured his lover.

The raven nodded, and slowly kissed his lover on the mouth. It was chaste and warm, full of promises and understanding and love. Naruto deepened it, raising the tempo from slow to passionate and dripping with lust. Sasuke was panting, his breath heaving from trying to hold his breath and keep up with Naruto.

The Roman gently pushed Sasuke back until he was lying on the bed. Naruto hovered over him, his hands removing the pale man's tunic. Sasuke trembled beneath his grasp, a blush dusting his cheeks, his eyes glazed with desire.

The commander's hands roamed over pale flesh, gently prodding and rubbing, soothing Sasuke's skin. The raven felt like he was burning, the tan hands warmed him to the core with each fleeting touch. The blonde's golden lips descended upon his torso, kissing his collar bone, nipping a pectoral, sucking his abdominals. Small moans escaped Sasuke's mouth. The pale man's arms rested on Naruto's shoulders, then slid downwards until small fingers felt his lover's bandages.

"Your wounds!" Sasuke exclaimed, worried for his lover.

"Are fine! Nothing is going to stop me right now." The blond whispered taking a pert nipple into his mouth. Sasuke's next outburst was cut by a sharp gasp. Naruto had just bitten him - not roughly - just enough to cause a little pain. Somehow, it excited the Briton more.

The commander's hands caressed their way down to Sasuke's pants. These were quickly removed and tossed into a clump somewhere on the floor. Naruto's joined Sasuke's moments later. The commander slowly descended his mouth to his lover's engorged prick, and licked a small bead of pre cum peaking from the slit.

"Aah! Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, his hips bucking. The Roman chuckled, one hand clamping around his lover's side to keep him down, his other hand roamed farther south to his puckered entrance. The pale man elicited a nervous gasp. Naruto lowered his mouth around his lover's erection and slowly sucked his way down, loving the excited cries and mewls that Sasuke gave out. Slowly, the commander's large finger inserted itself into his lover's tight entrance.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped out. Naruto stilled.

"Is it alright?" The blond asked, his face slightly worried.

"It feels…strange." Sasuke replied.

"It will for a while, but I promise it will feel good." The commander reassured, his finger probing in deeper. The raven gasped, his hands resting in the blond hair as his lover's mouth returned to lick and suckle his ball sack.

Sasuke had never felt pleasure like this. Men had tried to seduce him and force him to commit sordid acts ever since he had first become a slave. Yet, he had fought, resisted and run away, and had kept his pride intact. The moment he'd laid eyes on the Centurion, his new master, his breath had been taken away. The piercing blue eyes, the golden hair, the tan skin, the exuberant smile that lit up like the sun…Sasuke had been under a spell. His master's caring embrace, his gentle manner, yet absolute command over his troops and pride were all qualities that Sasuke admired. His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto removed his fingers and placed something larger at his entrance. The raven's eyes flew open and stared into blue eyes with fear.

The blond bent down and kissed his lover passionately, attempting to distract him. Slowly he pushed his manhood inside the tight, mind numbing heat.

"I-it hurts!" Sasuke cried out against Naruto's lips. The blond lifted his head, and cupped the pale man's face. His thumb wiped a tear cascading down Sasuke's face.

"Shh. It's going to be alright. Relax, breathe out slowly." Naruto encouraged. He grasped Sasuke's pale hands and placed them around his neck. "Hold onto me." The blond whispered. The younger man grasped the back of his lover's neck tightly. Slowly, Naruto sunk the rest of his length in, relishing in melting grip of Sasuke's hole. Gently rocking his hips, the blond pulled out little by little and swayed himself back in. After a few shallow thrusts, Sasuke began to adjust.

"It's good." The raven gasped. Naruto smiled and began to thrust at a quicker pace. He pulled out fully and rammed back in at a different angle. Sasuke let out a high pitch cry.

"There!" He choked out. His breath came out ragged as Naruto kept up the rough pace, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Sasuke was so close, he could feel his vision becoming hazy and his mind stopped functioning. His entire body was on fire, in a state of frenzy. It felt so good. Naruto grabbed his dick and jerked it a few times. With a shrill moan of Naruto's name, Sasuke came.

Like a vice, the raven clamped down hard onto Naruto's manhood inside him. Seconds later, he felt his lover's hot seed shooting inside him.

Naruto slowly pulled out of the smaller man and lay down beside him, pulling the pale body against his.

Tan hands caressed Sasuke. Tan fingers traced random patterns across his shoulders. From beside him Naruto pulled a clean cloth and handed it to Sasuke, who cleaned himself off. Naruto put on his military trousers, and placed his lover's pants near him.

"Would you like your tunic as well?" The blond asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's warm enough in here," he stated, fastening his pants around his hips and lying back down beside Naruto. Sasuke tilted his chin upwards and gave Naruto a long, full kiss.

The blond quickly opened his eyes when he felt a presence in the doorway.

Itachi walked into the healer's hut and was shocked at his surroundings. On the ground littered an array of his brother's clothing, the room smelled heavily of sex, and on the bed roll lay Sasuke, half dressed, in the embrace of none other than the Roman enemy. Itachi withdrew his sword.

"_I should kill you right now!_" The elder brother yelled in his native tongue, approaching Sasuke. His younger brother quickly got up.

"_Itachi listen!_" He replied in Briton. Naruto stood beside Sasuke, half shielding him from the sword currently pointing at them.

"_Get away from me you filthy Roman pig!"_ Itachi screamed, lunging his sword at the blond. Naruto quickly shuffled to the left, evading the attack and pushed Sasuke behind him, the raven landed on the bed with a soft thump.

"_Itachi please listen! I love him!"_ Sasuke cried out, trying desperately to have his brother listen to him.

"_I knew it! I knew there was something strange about the way you protected him so! Life debt or not, you cared about him far too much. Your feelings do not matter, for the safety of the village, this man must die."_ Itachi spat out.

"_I choose him as my life mate!"_ Sasuke stated firmly. Itachi stared at him long and hard. He breathed out harshly.

"_I can't accept that. The village won't accept it either."_ The elder brother replied.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, the blond only understood a few words here and there, and had no idea what was happening, but he knew it was important. He leaned against Sasuke, trying to pass on his feelings of trust and strength.

"_Then I will leave this village forever."_ Sasuke replied, defiant. Itachi appeared stunned.

"_You can't! If I die, this village needs you; we're the last of our family!"_ Itachi cried out. Sasuke simply glared at him. Itachi did not like his options. He sighed. _"I will accept it under the condition that this Roman,_" he snarled, pointing his sword at Naruto, "_learn our language, culture, and traditions. If he proves himself to be worthy, he will be allowed into this family_." Itachi snapped his voice full of disdain. Sasuke barely concealed his smile. Itachi spun on his heels and walked out of the hut_. "He has one month, if he does not accustom to our way of living by then, and pass the warrior trials, I will kill him myself."_ Itachi stated as a final closing. With that, he walked out into the night.

Sasuke held Naruto close to him.

"How? What? Tell me what happened." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, how much do you love me?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes staring straight into cerulean blue orbs.

"I would do anything to be able to have you for the rest of my life." The blond replied, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"Good. I told my brother I will be marrying you." Sasuke replied with a smile. Naruto's face was glowing, he looked beside himself with happiness. "You have to learn our language, and way of living, and you have to pass a trial before then." The raven whispered, worry knowing its way into his features. Naruto caressed his face.

"Whatever it takes for this village and your brother to accept me." Naruto murmured.

"We should just run away, live alone together. Somewhere no one will find us." Sasuke whispered.

"No. You have family here, besides, we won't survive. The winters here are harsh and I wouldn't be able to protect you. Anyone could rob us or hurt us - we wouldn't last," Naruto whispered, kissing his lover on the cheek.

"I can learn just about anything. Start teaching me now. You'll see," the blond muttered, his head resting on Sasuke's lap. The raven smiled.

The pale man began by telling old stories from his childhood, stories about the animals, the people, how time began. Soon, his lover was fast asleep in his arms. Sasuke smiled, things were going to be fine.

Character profiles:

Naruto: 26 years old. Naruto has been in the army for 9 years. His rank is Centurion (commander of 100 men) in the Roman army.

Sasuke: 19 years old. Sasuke has been a slave for 2 years, now is returned to his village as the younger brother to the chief, Itachi.

I know I should have done that in chapter 1, but I forgot I guess.


	4. Together At Last

Authors Note: OMFG FINALLY! THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto and Sasuke all rights belong to Kishimoto, I make no money from these fanfictions blah blah blah

Warning: GAY SEX, VIOLENCE, blah blah blah

Free Slave Chapter 4: Together at Last

Naruto's grin broadened tenfold when the rope was tied around his and Sasuke's wrists and hands, signalling eternal love. One look into those dark orbs and Naruto knew, with every resounding part of his being, that this was forever. Sasuke gave one of his rare, but heart shattering smiles, and stated his promises of fidelity. The entire village was around them. In the four months since Naruto had come to live with them, they had finally accepted him fully into their midst.

_Much to Itachi's chagrin, Naruto had adopted their customs and far quicker than he had ever thought possible. The blond had grown facial hair to cover his chin strap scar, and his impeccable, short hair had grown. The blond now spoke Sasuke's native tongue at all times, and contributed immensely to the village. He even went so far as to build a well so the women no longer had to walk so far to the nearest stream for water. Itachi could see his little brother smiling more and more every day. Naruto gave off an aura of happiness that surrounded Sasuke and, like a salve, he made all the bad memories of his village's attack and slavery fade away._

_It was soon the full moon after Naruto's arrival, and time for him to be tested. Naruto sat down in front of the elder council of the village, with Itachi adjacent to him. They asked him many questions about the history of their people, their customs and their traditions. Naruto answered them all to perfection, all in their native Briton tongue. Itachi was still perturbed. Then, his mind set, he decided that the next morning Naruto would fight their village's greatest warrior._

_That night, Naruto had held Sasuke with an ardor like no other._

"_If I die, I die with honor," the blond whispered into Sasuke's ear. The raven shuddered, and held his lover tightly._

"_You won't die." The pale man cupped tanned cheeks and stared intently into cerulean eyes. "You have to live for me."_

_Naruto nodded and crashed their lips together, sucking Sasuke's lips like they were his life source. The blonde's fingers found solace in Sasuke's tight hole, and after a few moments of teasing, the raven muttered he was ready. Naruto buried himself to the hilt into his little lover._

"_My beloved," Naruto whispered. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto began thrusting his hips, hitting deep inside his being._

_Naruto stood in nothing but trousers, with a sword in his hand. The warrior he was to fight was clad in the same manner. He was far more toned than the blond, and far more experienced. _

_Naruto felt a bead of sweat slither down his brow. _

_Suddenly, the warrior charged. _

_Naruto lifted his sword and blocked, then, when he could hold no longer, stepped back, and lunged. For a long time, nothing else happened - just the blocking, lunging, and side stepping. _

_Finally Naruto nipped the man on his side. The wound bled. _

_Then, the blocking and parrying resumed for a time._

_Finally, when they were both starting to tire out,__ the warrior stabbed him in his thigh. _

_For a moment, both the warrior and Naruto seemed stunned. Then, Naruto registered the pain, and looked down. _

_Seeing the weapon poking through his flesh enraged the blond. __He pulled the sword out of the other man's hands, cutting his own in the process. He didn't notice._

_The other, now weaponless, had no way to defend himself as Naruto shoved the sword straight through the warrior's stomach. The older man stumbled, and then crashed to the ground, his breath coming out as gurgled gasps. _

_The entire village was in upheaval. They all screamed and cried. Naruto knew he had to deal a final blow. It was the custom; one of them had to die today. But as the blond stared into the eyes of the wounded man, he couldn't approach him. He couldn't rip away this man's life after everything else that his people had done to theirs. From the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Sasuke approaching him. The raven stopped in front of his lover. A pale hand grasped the tan chin and forced the head down to look Sasuke in the eye._

"_You have to live for me," reminded him. The blond shook, but nodded. He took one step forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, their lips meeting, and there, in front of the entire village, Naruto kissed his lover fervently._

_The blue eyes turned dull, and Naruto's face went slack. He gently pushed Sasuke aside as he walked towards the fallen warrior. He muttered a few words under his breath, and then thrust his blade upon the man's neck. The warrior was dead in moments. _

_The entire village was silent as tears cascaded down the blonde's face. Sasuke took off his cloak and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulders before guiding him to their home._

_Itachi sat in shocked silence. The Roman had shed tears for the Briton he had killed. Should he not be happy instead?_

_Sasuke quietly prepared a meal and placed it near his lover, though the blond refused to eat. _

_"What did you say to him?" Sasuke whispered, encircling the man in his arms._

"_I said I was sorry," Naruto breathed out shallowly. A silent tear fell down his cheek._

_They sat that way for many hours._

_The next morning, Itachi arrived with a large bundle in his arms._

"_What is this?" Sasuke cried, as his older brother placed a baby in his arms._

"_Azuma's son." The elder stated. "He has no other male relatives to raise him. Therefore, he is in your care." Sasuke nodded, slightly shocked._

"_What of Naruto?" Sasuke asked, worry enveloping his words._

"_He has passed all the trials and proven himself worthy of living in this village. Should he ever attempt to harm one of my people or leave this village, he will be killed instantly. Is that clear?" Itachi spat._

_Sasuke nodded again. "I want to do the ceremony. I want us to be wed."_

_Itachi froze. "Never have I done that ceremony for two men in this village. Nor have I even dreamt of marrying my little brother to a Roman."_

_"You said yourself that he passed all your trials. I want to be by his side forever."_

_Itachi exhaled, his eyes dark, slightly angry. "Very well. After his wound heals, we will hold the ceremony. On that day, the child will also be named your own and will have no ties to his previous family."_

The ceremony had ended. All the villagers were smiling and offering small gifts to them. As Naruto and Sasuke walked towards their home, everything around them seemed to fade. It was as if their world consisted solely of each other.

In bed that night, after they had consummated their marriage, Naruto drew Sasuke close.

"Through life and death, and for every life from this one forward. I vow to you, Sasuke, that my soul will not rest until it finds you, and then we will be together, in all our lives, never separated, forever united." Naruto repeated. Sasuke shivered with the heaviness of those binding words. One look into those blue eyes confirmed what he already knew: Naruto meant every word.

"And I also vow not to rest until I find you. My soul will always yearn for you, want you, and we shall be united forever." Sasuke whispered.

They held each other there, simply basking in the warmth of each other's bodies. Through every hardship, with every moment where the thought that death might come before they could be together, even with all they had been through, it was worth it. Simply for this moment.

Thank you to all the reviewers, favourites, subscriptions etc etc. You guys have been great for sticking through with this ridiculously long pauses between chapters. THE BIGGEST THANK-YOU: To my beta Nessie-san! For her amazingness! Please do check out the fanart for this story the link is on my profile :D Send me a Pm if you want to see some kind of AU NaruSasu or something else, doesn't even have to be a Naruto fic, Im a total nerd. Throw what you want at me :D


End file.
